Atraya, Dallen
Tribune Dallen Atraya was the last Jinsai Tribune of the Jenn on the world of Altara. During his last years as Tribune, Dallen was an active participant in leading the Jenn during their involvement with the Cleansing War in the Unknown Regions. Dallen was also involved in the coming about of the re-integration of the Jenn with the Antrixians. History Early Life Dallen was born on Altara in 306 BBY to Jenn parents. Finding that he was naturally talented in the Force at a very young age, Dallen was initiated into the Jinsai Order on Altara by the age of 5. As an initiate and later as a Jinsai Norudan, Dallen participated in the defense of Altara against the Sebacean Consortuim. Later Life Upon being raised to Jinsai Master, Dallen began a personal quest of studying the Desmora Prophecy and helping the Jenn to prepare for the Corenne (the Return). Dallen was elevated to the head of the Jinsai Council on Altara at the age of 102, where he continued his personal work along with heading up the council within the Jenn Citadel. Dallen took on two apprentices during his time as master: Jenna “Tapestry” Stry’ka and Tommen “Shield” Rago. Appearance and Personality At over 300 years of age, Dallen was starting to show his age at a faster rate than most Force-sensitve Jenn. He still possessed a lean, muscular build to his tall frame. His hair had turned from grey to a snowy white color. Although he was old, he still moved with all the grace he held in his younger years. Dallen was a quiet, comptenplating individual. He always had a smile and a serene nature to him. Dallen was inquisitive and always on a quest for more knowledge. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jenn Council Tribune DEXTERITY 3D Dodge 7D, Lightsaber 7D+1, Lightsaber: Lightlance 8D, Lightsaber: Niman Technique 8D+2, Lightsaber: Sokan Technique 8D, Melee Combat 7D, Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 12D+1 KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien species 5D+2, Bureaucracy 8D+1, Cultures 5D, Languages 6D+1, Scholar: Jinsai Lore 11D, Scholar: Jedi Lore 7D+1, Scholar: Jenn Lore 9D+2, Survival 6D+2, Tactics: Ground troops 7D+1, Tactics: Force Units 8D, Willpower 8D MECHANICAL 3D Beast Riding 5D+2, Beast Training 6D, Communications 6D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D, Sensors 5D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Command 10D, Investigation 6D+2, Persuasion 7D, Search 6D+2, Sneak 7D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 6D+1, Brawling: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 12D, Climbing/Jumping 6D, Stamina 6D+2 TECHNICAL 3D First Aid 6D, Lightsaber Repair 7D+2, Melee Weapon Repair 5D+2, (A)Melee Weapon Construction 7D, (A)Melee Weapon Construction: Bladesmith 9D+1 Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 8D, Sense 9D+1, Alter 7D+2 Force Powers: These are the known Force powers Dallen has exhibited. Dallen may know other powers not listed Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Disease, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Enhance Reflexes, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Force, Resist Stun Sense: Beast Languages, Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Force Track, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Merge Senses, Postcognition, Sense Force, Sense Force Potential, Sense Path, Shift Sense, Translation, Weather Sense Alter: Enlarge Force, Force Bolt, Force Jump, Force Wave, Inspire, Kinetic Combat, Knockout/Stun, Telekinesis Control and Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Pain, Detoxify Another’s Poison, Force Lance, Force Weapon, Link, Redirect Energy, Return Another To Consciousness, Slow, Transfer Force Control and Sense: Enlighten, Farseeing, Force Combat: Melee, Force Combat: Unarmed, Life Bond, Lifemerge, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Control, Sense, and Alter: Affect Mind, Battle Meditation, Enhanced Coordination, Force Harmony, Force Link, Projected Fighting, Sever Force Sense and Alter: Block Force Sense, Cloak, Force Breach, Friendship, Greater Force Shield, Lesser Force Shield, Obscure, Tempest This character is Force-Sensitive. Force Points: 16 Character Points: 23 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D), Robes, Comlink, Old Books Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive